Memory Recollect
by ArtistFromaDream
Summary: Oni, a Vexos, works for the Resistance. She's blind and gets teased by other Vexos a lot. But when Lync comes to show Oni a Trap Bakugan he found, she starts to collect the remaining traps that just might be the key to her memory before her blindness.
1. Chapter 1

Oni is a Vexos, the bad guys. But she also works for the Bakugan Resistance. So which one is she spying on? The Vexos.

Oni is a small girl for her age and her chest isn't one to be proud of. She has brown hair that goes a little past her shoulder blades. She's blind and uses her Partner Bakugan, Solstalice, to guide her. One feature about her is the mark under her left eye, a small black streak that goes down the bottom of her face in a straight line. She doesn't specialize in a certain attribute of a Bakugan so Gus calls her an All-Rounder. She's almost always seen with a black cape with a hood. Her cape goes across her chest and stays that way to her waist. No one knows if she wears anything under her cape. Her pants are black and are tucked into her knee-high black boots. The laces are a black shade as well.

"Oni! Get over here!" Mylene Farrow yelled. Oni heard this and ran to the source. But she soon bumped into someone. "You should watch where your senses are leading you." A calm voice spoke. "S-Sorry, Sir Spectra." Oni apologized. "It's fine." The footsteps resumed. "I'm sorry M'lady." A female voice said. "No problem Solstalice. It's not your fault I'm blind." Oni spoke. The Bakugan perched herself on Oni's shoulder. "Oni! Move it!" Mylene snapped from another room not to far from here.

When Oni finally got to where Mylene was, she was slapped on the spot. "You fool!" Mylene snapped. "I'm sorry." Oni stated. She was usually like this when it came to Mylene. Even though the girl was stronger, she was defensless to a simple slap.

The day was longer than expected. The "King" called Spectra down to talk, Shadow simple teased her about her eyesight, Brontes, Volt's Partner Bakugan, asked Solstalice about strength, and Gus informed her of the things she would do tomorrow.

_Knock, knock._

Oni was too tired to open the door.

**_Knock. Knock._**

The knocks came slower but louder. "It's unlocked." The brunette called. The door opened and in came Lync. "I got something for ya." He said. Oni looked at Lync. There was something circular in his hands but she couldn't tell what it was. "Hmm?" She hummed tiredly. "It's a Bakugan." He said. He stood in front of the girl that was a little taller than he. He held out his hands, a childish smile on his face. Oni picked up the Bakugan with caution. It was a Ventus Bakugan. Coming from Lync that wasn't a surprise. "It's a Ventus Trap. It's used for Maxus Solstalice." He explained. "Is there such a thing?" Oni asked. "Yes, you used it before you became blind." The Bakugan said. "I don't remember anything from those times." She told Solstalice. She rolled the Venus Bakugan in her hands, it was a oval sphere mix Bakugan. "Thank you Lync. But how did you find it?" She asked. "I found it when I was on a Mission with Volt. I showed it to Spectra and he explained to me that I should give it to you." Lync said. "Thank you. Can I do anything in return?" She asked. "Nah. It's fine. See ya!" The Ventus Brawler left the All-Rounder to the Bakugan Trap. "It's nice to meet an old friend once again." Oni smiled warmly at the Bakugan with Solstalice's help.

"Maybe, if we collect all the Bakugan Traps nessisary for my Maxus form, we can get your memory back from the time before the Vexos came into your life!" Solstalice said.

And from that day forth, the two began to search for the remaining Bakugan Traps.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Oni. We will protect you."_

Oni woke up with a start. Solstalice was on the dresser next to the bed. She was asleep. She felt something in her hand and opened it. The Trap Bakugan Lync gave her was there and it was steaming as though hit from a Pyrus Blast. Oni held the Bakugan close to her chest. "Thank you." She murmured and fell back asleep.

Solstalice woke up Oni late in the morning. Oni looked at her hand and found the Bakugan was still tucked to her chest. She got up and put the trap in a sack that was attached to a belt. She put the belt around her waist ame felt it lean to the side of the sack. "Did you dream of anything?" Solstalice said, floating in front of Oni. "Yes." She replied, putting her cape around her shoulders. "What?" The Attribute changing Bakugan urged. Oni stopped for a moment. She slowly put her boots on, tucking her pants inside. "I was raised by Bakugan." She whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Oni screamed, rather frustrated with her partner Bakugan. "For your protection." The Bakugan answered calmly. "Cut the crap." Oni muttered, her eyes watery. "What did you see?" Solstalice asked.

"A fox, nine tailed, had a small figure in its arms. Other Bakugan, in their true forms, guarded the underground den. The fox commanded from the sidelines. There was also a Bakugan, that looked like a dragon, stood next to the fox. Words were said between Bakugan. The fox looked down at the small child and licked its head. It then said, 'Oni. we will protect you.' That was me wasn't it?! And that fox. That was you!" Oni shouted. The Darkus Bakugan returned to a ball, it's features disappearing. "Yes, that was me. And that was you." Solstalice said.

Oni took the floating ball into her gloved hands. "Thanks for finally telling me the truth." She whispered. She then turned on her heel and stormed out of the room. She ran and ran. A voice telling her the turns and curves of the Vexos base. Oni then soon bumped into someone. "S-Sorry." She stammered.

"Watch it." A sharp, bold voice said. Oni bowed in a random direction. "I'm over here. Or are you blind?" The voice teased. "I am." Oni said, looking up. Silence was broken by footsteps being heard. Oni stayed still since the person wasn't walking away. "So it seems. I am Hydron. Although you Vexos are supposed to call me Prince Hydron." Oni could sense a smirk rising at Hydron's lips at the word Prince. "May I got to the other world?" "

"Other world?" Hydron asked with disgust.

"Yes, that is where the Pyrus and Aquas Resistance Brawlers came from." Oni explained. "I wish to know more of Bakugan from both worlds." Oni whispered so the prince would not hear. "If you must. Go." Hydron said, boredom in his voice. Oni bowed deep. "Th-thank you, sir!" Oni said, truely happy to visit this world. Oni ran…and ran into a wall. "Owwww…" The voice came back, Solstalice's voice no longer there but still lingering within the depths of Oni's heart.

_Solstalice I know you're there, somehow and somewhere your there._


End file.
